Más que un objeto
by Hikary Kimura
Summary: Kanda X Allen. Contiene lemon y escenas fuertes... Aviso antes de leer. Allen piensa en muchas cosas...


Más que un objeto…

**Hikari: **weeeeeeyyy, aquí os traigo mi segundo fanfic en esta categoría. De nuevo lo he cambiado de rankin o como sea porque si no pasa desapercibido y la gente no lo lee

T--T

Aviso, que contiene sexo explícito así como lemon y yaoi XD… (que vergüenza…. n/n)… asique si lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad…

**Kanda: **Así es, y antes yo aclaro que… 1º: NO SOY GAY BAJO NINGUN CONCEPTO.

2º antes de liarme y hacer esas cosas con Allen, las prefiero hacer con Lavi… Uu.u

**Hikari: **huyyy, con Lavi si, eh?¿ bueno, espero que os guste n/n

**Más que un objeto…**

Silencio… no oigo nada más que una suave respiración a mi lado… Normal, a las cinco de la mañana no hay mucho para oír. Además, en un sitio tan alejado como este, como mucho se oyen las explosiones provenientes del laboratorio de Komui o los ronquidos y bromas de Lavi hacia todos… es todo tan tranquilo… claro que cuando amanece empiezan las misiones y se acabó el descanso…

Aquí todo el mundo encuentra la tranquilidad en algún momento del día… excepto yo, que cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, una intensa batalla comenzó en mi interior.

Nuestro encuentro y presentación fue nulo, y desde ese día ambos nos odiamos… pero él tiene algo que me atrae… ¿Será su intensa mirada y fría personalidad? No lo se… pero se que su presencia es una tortura para mi. Le deseo, y él solo es frío, sin sentimientos, como siempre…

¿Cómo puedo haber acabado así? Oigo que se da la vuelta y le miro. La luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana e ilumina su cuerpo desnudo… Sonrío, es perfecto absolutamente en todo… pero yo para él solo soy su juguetito sexual, y eso me irrita mucho.

Tantas noches invertidas en hacer el amor de forma parecida a la de los animales, dura, y algo dolorosa, y por su parte solo en busca de más y más placer.

Sé que no le importo para nada, pero yo me he enamorado perdidamente de él.

Amanece, me levanto y abandono la habitación, vistiéndome antes, claro. Bajo a desayunar, tras bañarme en los baños y me siento donde siempre. Es todo tan monótono. Léanle se sienta a mi lado, y al rato se oye a su hermano llorando por una u otra razón y abrazándose a ella… quien diría que él es el mayor…

Después baja Lavi con Panda. Panda se va a otra mesa, ya que se avergüenza de nuestro comportamiento, y Lavi se sienta enfrente de mí.

Gasta una o varias bromas acerca de mí y seguimos desayunando. Más tarde baja Kanda y se sienta en una mesa solo… Vale, siempre es borde conmigo, pero después de tantas noches de sexo podría mostrar sentimiento alguno hacia mí.

Llega la hora de las misiones, hoy no tengo ganas de absolutamente nada. Pongo una excusa de que me encuentro mal y me subo a mi habitación. No quiero hacer nada, solo tumbarme, tengo tanto sueño… Llevo más de una semana sin dormir, mi cuerpo no aguanta más. Toda esta situación me está matando…

Escucho un ruido y me muevo en la cama. ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?

Abro los ojos y veo que alguien está sentado en la orilla de la cama. Se quien es, pero quiero que se vaya. Me siento muy dolido, no puedo mirarle. Comienzan a caer lágrimas de mis ojos… Oigo que se da la vuelta y cierro los ojos. A lo mejor paso por dormido…

-Tenemos una misión ahora, levántate, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa.- Oigo que dice Kanda.

Silencio por mi parte. No tengo intención de contestar…

-Venga, se que estás despierto, no me jodas. Los dormidos pueden llorar, pero no con esa cara. Déjate de tonterías y levántate.

Será idiota. Ya no tengo elección por tu culpa…

-No tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado. Déjame en paz y olvídame.

-¡¡Eres un enano!! En fin, me voy yo solo, pero cuando vuelva te quiero aquí y desnudo… - oigo como se ríe y se va.

¿Cómo puede ser tan frío y cruel? ¿Y como puede volverme tan loco esa actitud?

Me da igual, sigo teniendo tanto sueño…

De nuevo oigo ruidos, seguro que Kanda ha vuelto ya… Se lo que va a pasar, y se que no voy a tener voluntad suficiente como para negarme a hacerlo con él. Soy tan débil.

Ni siquiera abro los ojos, oigo su respiración muy cerca de mi oído, intento darme la vuelta, pero no puedo, me tiene agarrado por las muñecas.

Intento moverme con más fuerza, pero nada, es inútil, lo tengo sobre mí.

Abro los ojos enfadado y le miro, y ahí le tengo, sonriendo cruelmente con esa cara.

-Que rápido has vuelto…

-Necesito algo de sexo antes de acabar el día…

-¿Por qué no te vas?

-Pienso hacértelo, como todas las noches anteriores…

-¡No!

Viendo que no puedo hacer nada, invoco mi inocencia y me lo quito de encima. Lo agarro por el cuello y le hago chocar con la pared…. Empiezo a llorar, pero no le suelto aun. No quiero que me vea así… ¡NO QUIEROO!

-¿Qué haces moyashi (enano)? ¿Te pone más este rollo?

-¡¡Cállate!! – exploto por fin. - ¡Olvídate ya de mi y de esto! ¡Deja de manipularme!

-Venga, se que te gusta esto.

-¡No! – ya no puedo mas, y con la mano libre le cruzo la cara. Estamos tan cerca que noto como empieza a hacer aparición una erección en él. -¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esto te gusta!

-… - sonríe él con esa cara que tanto me gusta.

-¡Ya basta! Yo para ti solo soy una puta, un muñeco sexual y nada más, pero yo te quiero, estúpidamente me he enamorado de ti. No puedo soportar más esta actitud tuya, te odio y te quiero tanto a la vez… - le digo mirándole serio mientras mas lágrimas caen por mis ojos.

-Allen… - me dice sorprendido. Que raro, nunca le he visto con esa cara, pero no me puedo dejar engañar por él. - ¿De… de verdad me quieres?

-Sí – afirmo en voz baja, ya da igual todo. Devuelvo mi brazo a su estado normal y me dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza agachada.

Kanda sigue igual, pero noto que respira muy profundamente. Se agacha hasta quedar a mi altura y me besa. ¿Tiene algo de diferente? No…es un beso como todos los demás…

Con un rápido movimiento me aparto de él. Si sigue así me voy a terminar entregando a él, y no quiero. Me mira y sonríe de nuevo… ¿acaso piensa que soy idiota?

-Vamos fregona…si me quieres significa que esto te gusta…

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-¡Claro que me gusta! Pero no quiero que me trates como si fuera tu juguete. ¡¡Déjame en paz, me largo!!- me intento incorporar, pero de un empujón se pone sobre mi. – ¿¿Se puede saber que coño hac… - no me deja terminar porque me tapa los labios con un dedo.

-¡Cállate!... no estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero me da igual. No eres un juguete para mi…y…. ¡Tskk! Tu estupidez, lo infantil que eres, tu cara, tus ojos, todo esto me atrae y me vuelve loco… aunque este sentimiento no me guste…

-Kanda… - digo sorprendido. No me esperaba todo eso de él…

-¿Confías en mi? – sonríe como nunca lo ha hecho. Ahora sí… lo que me ha dicho ha sido como una declaración para mí. Si hacemos esta noche el amor me sentiré querido por fin…

Se acerca a mí y me besa, le agarro fuertemente por el cuello y le atraigo. Ahora sí, necesito hacerlo con él, necesito algo fuerte, solo quiero sentirle en mi interior. Mientras sigue con el beso me levanta y nos acercamos a la cama. Nos separamos para coger algo de aire y aprovecho para quitarle la ropa. Cuando solo me queda por quitarle los calzoncillos me detiene y me agarra la chaqueta. Con un rápido movimiento me la quita junto con la camiseta y me tumba sobre la cama. Me besa en la oreja y comienza a descender por mi cuello chupándome y mordiéndome. Noto una fuerte presión sobre mi miembro, Kanda está muy cachondo… no puedo creer que esté pensando estas cosas en un momento como este.

De repente noto un mordisco en mi pezón, algo que provoca que mi pene se ponga más erecto que antes y que empiece a presionar mi pantalón…

Kanda lo nota, y me lo comienza a masajear por encima de mi pantalón… me estoy volviendo loco.

Algo extraño ocurre en mí, y de un movimiento me lo aparto de encima y me incorporo.

Él me mira sorprendido mientras me baja los pantalones, y con ellos los calzoncillos. Estoy completamente desnudo ante él. Él alza la ceja de forma divertida y también se desnuda… le miro un momento. Su belleza es tal que veo ante mí un ángel. Si no fuera por su gran miembro, cualquier persona lo podría confundir con una bella mujer…

Estoy demasiado excitado como para ponerme a tontear ahora, y con una señal le indico que puede acercarse a mí. De nuevo estamos tumbados, pero ahora completamente desnudos. Baja y se acerca con su lengua a mi miembro, donde comienza a chupar y a jugar con él. Comienzo a temblar, ahora que se que me quiere le deseo aun más. Él nota mi impaciencia y tras chuparse dos dedos comienza a introducirlos poco a poco en mi entrada. Noto un poco de dolor, pero ya estoy muy acostumbrado. Además Kanda sigue con la boca sobre mi miembro y el placer ocupa el dolor.

Ya no aguanto más, y abro las piernas, indicándole que ya puede comenzar.

Retira los dedos y da lugar a su pene. Intenta introducirlo lentamente, pero yo le agarro y le atraigo fuertemente hacia mí, introduciendo el miembro con una embestida.

Un gemido escapa de mi boca, y notándolo Kanda comienza a embestirme con más rapidez. Cuanto mas profundo entra mas me gusta.

Además el roce de su vientre con mi pene me vuelve loco. Cada embestida es mas fuerte y veo que pronto de va a correr… aunque a decir verdad, yo tampoco voy a aguantar mucho mas.

Una embestida más fuerte que las demás me indica que se ha venido dentro de mí. Yo tampoco aguanto más y me corro sobre nuestros vientres, manchándolos de un blanco y cálido liquido.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama sudoroso, ya que con los movimientos me había incorporado un poco, respirando rápidamente, y Kanda, antes de caer sobre mí, saca su miembro con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Ya es tarde, va a comenzar a amanecer…

Kanda pronto se duerme, quedando apoyado sobre mí, y comienzo a acariciar su pelo y rostro… esta noche, por fin me he sentido querido, no como juguete de alguien…

-Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho – digo en voz alta antes de quedarme dormido.

-… Yo también te quiero… - murmura Kanda en voz baja….

**Hikari: **Espero que os halla gustado, y tambien espero algun review, ya sean buenos, malos, etc… XDD

Muchos besos gente!!

Nos leemos!!


End file.
